Papilio
Scourged Tranquility | male | Papilio | SilkWing | questioning a melanistic silkwing, but also a handsome lad among the crowd of pyrrhians. some think of his beauty to be the work of The Oneironaut, or some other deity themselves. Appearance Mimicking the appearance of a black swallowtail, Papilio definitely stands out among the other SilkWings present on Pyrrhia. One would assume that he has NightWing blood, but it's proven to be false. Though, it's also suspected that the NightWing genes may just be too distant in his ancestry to trace. The SilkWing is average in size, average in length - there wouldn't be much to note about him if it weren't for his colors. Papilio is graced with the beauty of melanism, but most of his tribe seems to find it unsightly. Pyrrhians, however, seek him out due to his rarity. His primary scale colors are comprised of ebony and onyx with a sheen of blue. Papilio's underbelly is a grey that's noticeably lighter than his main scales, but is still dark like the tribe dedicated to the night. His eyes shine like a pair of opals, having hints of varying colors to contradict his darker color scheme. The dark colored SilkWing's wings are large and beautiful - being dark in some areas with the outline, but also having patterned patches and spots of pale yellow, blue, and even a single spot upon each having orange. His family is known to have a varying pattern in their wing structure, mimicking the butterflies they're based off of respectively. Personality PROS— caring, understanding, willing to do things, pretty optimistic most times, comedic CONS— introverted, anxious (especially around hivewings & icewings), slightly self-depreciative, unknowingly considered a "bad omen" by some for his colorations; he takes this to heart NEUTRAL— cautious, skeptical, sometimes jumps to conclusions Abilities pretty standard silkwing abilities? able to spin silk, can sense vibrations and stuff History okay i ALWAYS suck at histories so please bear with me NOTES FOR NOW— hatched on Pyrrhia, but knows the stories of Pantala all too well. believes in magic after having found a book of it from his great grandmother. however, once he hatched, after a year or so, he was handed over to his aunt & uncle with his sister. they then handed the two of them to Machaon, their great grandmother. in the meantime, his parents had been executed by a group of HiveWings, while a group of IceWings raided their home and destroyed everything with their frost. they moved to the Sage Islands and stayed there for a long time. now Papilio is searching for a job, steering clear of hivewings & icewings alike, while trying to keep his fear down from being an exotic SilkWing. Relationships Machaon: great grandmother Spicebush: sister Moraine: the only icewing he can truly trust. Trivia *based off of the black swallowtail butterfly *is a melanistic silkwing. no nightwing genes *very much enjoys hearing Moraine's Piano, and usually stays there when he's had a rough day. Gallery |-| canon ref= by Kindred-Heart! Category:SilkWings Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Characters